


High Rollers

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [28]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Big Winner - The Tops, Black Widow perk, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Ghoul Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 28. Moderation: It's easy to overindulge, but moderation is a key behaviour for all of us as we grow. How is your character exercising moderation today?
Relationships: Female Courier/Raul Tejada
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	High Rollers

**Author's Note:**

> "How is your character exercising moderation today?"  
> They don't.
> 
> Also, it's super late. And my Spanish is probably messy at best.

"Boss, I think you should stop." His palm rested against the small of her back, standing by her side at the slot machines — she's been winning quite a bit that night at blackjack already. And now she seemed to have found a rigged machine, winning with each chip — or maybe she was just insanely lucky, surviving two bullets to the head and whatnot was a clear indicator. 

"Come on, Raul. I only need like a hundred chips more to win a forever suite." The reward didn't sound bad, especially considering it was The Tops, but he was still concerned Catalina wouldn't be able to stop when reaching that goal — and hundred caps weren't little. Though certainly not impossible, given how there was more than three bags worth of chips around her feet with a fourth almost full — it was probably over six or seven thousands but he lost count around the tenth blackjack game. He took a drink instead of getting into arguments, she could be awfully stubborn — the whiskey was nice but not quite a tequila. 

He wasn't a heavy drinker but in his long life there were moments he missed the burn of a good ol' home brewed tequila — among a few other things that became infeasible due to his current circumstances. Catalina had to be the rare exception who didn't recoil even at the sight of a ghoul and he felt as fortunate as miserable — he was too old, too bitter to handle the mischief behind the undivided attention he received. She's been more touchy with him than it was necessary, often running her fingers against his forearms when she wanted his attention — though she wouldn't need to say more than a _'Hey, Raul?'_ in her soft voice and he'd be hanging off of her every word. 

"And done! 7500 chips exactly." She dropped the last chip onto the top of the pile, turning away from the slots. With her arms wrapping around his neck, she reminded him a little of Rafaela — she used to cling to her boyfriend with a dumb smile like Catalina had now. She looked charming though and, if he hadn't seen her flirt as much she did, then he'd think it meant more than it was — she probably just had him around as a deterrent for other folks. And she was definitely drunk after all those glasses of wine, hopping off the stool and pressing a kiss to his cheek — he'd be delusional to think there was another reason. "Thanks for staying by my side." 

It wasn't much trouble but, lugging the winnings up to the cashiers, he hoped the suite was worth it — and it wouldn't be the smallest, most ran down room the hotel could offer. Of course, it wasn't that easy and they had to make a trip to the front desk for the keys — this aspect of bureaucracy could've stayed in the pre-war world. But the way Catalina pressed against his side so overtly, when the new boss flirted with her and called her _Kitty_ , was nice — even if it meant little to her other than defense. Her hand slipped into his, soft and small against his coarse palm, as they headed up to her new room — she was really pushing his limits. 

He tried not to think of what all those touches could mean and what else would come with an exclusive suite — she probably wasn't aware what she was doing to him. Or maybe she was, turning so abruptly once inside the doors that he had to wrap arms around her waist to catch her. His hands lingered for a moment or two longer than necessary — he didn't want Catalina to think of him as a creep; but it was her who wrapped arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. 

"Hey, Raul." It was hard to focus with her lips so close, feeling her warm breath against his ear as she whispered — and he prayed to whatever god that he wouldn't get hard while she was in his arms. It would be a lie if he said Catalina was never on his mind in a way that was inappropriate — but, just like with Claudia, he would only dream of approaching her. He knew that her flirting, even if it was plentiful, had little meaning behind; just a way to make better deals — he never thought there was more to her touches and suggestions than he let himself to believe. "We need to christen this place." 

"What do you have in mind, boss?" The way she wrapped around him and ran fingers along his bald, fraying scalp left little doubt but he wanted her to say it — he needed to hear the words from her to believe. She pulled back a little, giving him that mischievous yet disapproving look — the one that said _'you know it, too, old man'_. Her lips pressed against his before she would answer, hands sliding against his chest and starting on the buttons of his shirt — something he only put on for her. 

"I want you, Raul." She's been whispering against his skin, coaxing him every second to part his lips — letting out a soft, little moan when her tongue rubbed against his; now inviting him for a taste. He might've been a bit overeager, backing her against the bar that came with the suite — something breaking through his ages old denial and unworthiness as he kissed her again; hard and needy — or maybe this was it, and he was just going feral. 

" _Dime como lo quieres_." He forgot himself for a moment, slipping back into Spanish. He knew Catalina's knowledge stopped at introductions but it was hard to focus on two things — the softness and warmth of her body overwhelming his every thought. She didn't seem to mind it though, whimpering and moaning against his lips — fingers working with haste to get him naked sooner. "I want to know what you want." 

"Help me get this off." He's never seen her in anything other than the old blues, her vault suit, or the pink dress she wore now, pulling it on with a frown when heading to a casino — but the flashes of skin or the tight fit of the spandex weren't doing justice to her. The wasteland was generous to her; her body just like she stepped out of a pre-war magazine, bright eyes and lips that could make anyone smile — even old ghouls like him. He's been taking his time now; sliding his palms down her sides, pulling off the silky bra — leaning down with a small kiss to each nipple. She turned her gaze away, biting her lip — a faint blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. 

"You're beautiful, Catalina. _Y quiero hacerte el amor_." He didn't want this to be a quick fuck forgotten by sunrise or see their friendship in ruins — he wanted to touch and kiss and explore every bit of her body before showing her pleasures she hasn't known. She shivered as his fingers brushed against her skin, knees buckling when his palms cradled her tits — her nipples growing firm under his thumbs. She wasn't virgin, he knew; accidentally overhearing a conversation between her and Cass — but the way she blushed and kept glancing away led him to believe it was her first time with a ghoul. Or maybe she just changed her mind, realized how gross it was that someone who should be long-dead groped and suckled at her tits, grinding against her hips as she leant back against a stool — and now she just wanted to be over with. " _Quiero que me mires, hermosa_." 

"Raul, I don't..." She didn't understand, he knew, but her eyes still bore into his as he planted a trail of kisses along her body, fingers curling into the waistband of her underwear — crouching down as he pulled the fabric away. She was warm against his skin; and wet, more than he expected — squirming against his fingers with a whimper of anticipation. His eyes never left hers, watching her every reaction as his thumbs spread her open, as his tongue circled around her clit — only closing his eyes when her head tilted back with a moan. His hands held her thighs, fingertips rubbing small circles into her skin as his lips and tongue worked her — wriggling and twisting, kissing and sucking. "Fuck, I-" 

Her nails dragged against his scalp, lightly scraping the jagged edges of skin — tempting him to ignore the warning. But he wasn't sure he could last long enough to make her come again and he'd rather Catalina wasn't left unsatisfied. His lips left another trail of kisses, making his way back up to her lips slowly — his palms brushing against her sides and back, pulling her into his body. Her breathes were still soft pants, easing off from the edge of her high — half-lidded eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. There was a soft moment, an embrace and small, unhurried kisses — broken when she pulled back with a smirk, her fingers dipping below his waistline. 

"Catalina, niña, that's-" _That's not necessary. That's a dream come true. That's a bad idea._ But nothing left his lips, sealed by her own — sucking on his tongue as a taste to what's to come. There was little stopping her when she had one of those bright ideas — though he didn't really want to, either. His fingers that cradled her face now curled into her hair, watching as she sank to her knees — exposing the last of his mangled flesh that once might've been his pride. 

He shuddered as she ran a thumb along the underside — it was too long ago he was touched by anyone. He slipped away once or twice when it seemed impossible to will his erection away with Catalina pressing into him — trying his best to jerk off in silence in adjacent bathrooms. But it was nothing compared to how her hand wrapped around his cock, palming him and coating his length in his cum — the touch sending his every remaining nerve into overdrive. 

" _Mierda_." He could die happy just after a handjob, half-expecting to get only that much out of it — but his breath caught in his throat as her lips enveloped his cock, her tongue twisting around the tip. Her head bobbed along his length, taking most of him with ease — stopping after every third or fourth round to increase the pressure or drag her tongue against his tattered skin. He tried to keep his hold in her hair loose, letting her set the pace — it took every bit of his restraint not to start thrusting into her mouth. Her lips were the softest he ever felt, leaving tingles in its wake — a feeling he gave up on experiencing ever again since the bombs. "Catalina, that- that's enough." 

He could've just go on, let himself spill onto her tongue, watching her swallow and excess dribble down her chin — but he wanted to feel her around his cock; warm, soft, alive. She blinked up at him before rising, her fingers curling around him again — moving up and down his length with a couple of lazy strokes. 

"I want to you to fuck me." She pressed up against him, rolling her hips as her lips moved against his skin, trailing kisses from his ear back to his lips. His fingers dug into her hips, turning her around and pushing her down onto a stool — his hands wandering across her ass and thighs. He whispered a soft apology, pressing kisses against her neck — he didn't mean to hurt her, if he did. He settled against her, wrapping an arm around her waist; giving himself a few last jerks — waiting for her permission. "Raul, please..." 

His tip pressed against her and he let out a string of swearing and growls, taking his time to work the head into her — the rest sliding into her pussy with more ease. She was tight and warm, muscles tensing and pulsing against his cock — her moan mixing with his as she ground her hips into his, adjusting to his size and angle. His fingers slipped between her legs, rubbing soft circles against her clit — helping her relax around him. 

"Catalina...you feel amazing." He kept his pace slow, enjoying every second of her wetness coating his cock as he rocked his hips back and forth; soft and shallow while he had at least a semblance of restraint. For the most part of two hundred years, before Catalina came into his life, his needs and desires were ignored and neglected — wearing his self-control thin for times like these. There were hardly words that could describe what it felt to finally make love to the woman he's been fantasizing about for so long — make love to the woman he loved. 

"God, I'm not made of glass, Raul." His rhythm changed, snapping his hips against her ass with more force — drawing gasps and moans from her now. His thrusts became deeper, trying to hit the same spot that made Catalina grip the cushions with a soft scream — saliva pooling at the corners of her parted lips. The sight was so vulgar yet enchanting; Catalina exposed to him, their bodies moving together in pursuit of the same pleasure — climax crashing over her first. 

She quivered under his fingers, her height drawn out as his index kept flicking against her sensitive skin — her muscles clamping down on him like a vise. Her moans smoothed into gasps of oversensitivity with her back arched into his chest, her head still tilting back against his shoulder. His groans were muffled by her neck, his kisses a little rough and biting against her soft skin. He's been trusting with a rhythm lost to urgency, a building pressure that eased only with a breath of her name, with fingers digging into her hips — with his come spilling into Catalina. 

* * *

They were laying in the bed now, showering twice as the first try was interrupted when Catalina jumped on him again — that second high just as mind-numbing and breathtaking as the first. His fingers drew circles and odd shapes onto her bare shoulder, his other hand laced with hers. She leant up with a soft kiss now, sleepy but wanting to say something.

"Raul, I don't want this to be it all." There weren't exactly _I love you_ s in the wasteland, not like those in his early life — but this meant the same. He didn't want this to be all but he wasn't the best match out there for Catalina — hell, some of the misfits she called friends were a wiser choice. But that selfish old heart, that foolish part that was charmed by her since the moment she waltzed into his prison room was making him the happiest in a long time. 

"It doesn't have to be. _Tu eres mi amor, Catalina, y te seguiré por todo el mundo_."

**Author's Note:**

> Last, note, I swear. Six is called "Katherine" but really no one calls her that other than Boone. She's Katie for the rest of the bunch and the usual Courier/Kitten for everyone else.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Oh, yes. And the Spanish if it isn't as obvious from context as I assumed.  
>  _Dime como lo quieres._ — Tell me how you want it.  
>  _Y quiero hacerte el amor._ — And I want to make love to you.  
>  _Quiero que me mires, hermosa._ — I want you to watch me, beautiful.  
>  _Niña_ — Babe/Babygirl  
>  _Mierda_ — shit  
>  _Tu eres mi amor y te seguiré por todo el mundo._ — You're my love and I'll follow you across the world.


End file.
